The Price Of The World
by Jaydomination
Summary: Frisk has made some big mistakes over the previous timelines. But when a new deal is struck, one Chara has never tried before, will the consequences prove too hard for Frisk to control?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start, I'd just like to clear up that I think of Frisk as a BOY but Chara as a GIRL. I know it might not make sense but it'll be easier for me to write them that way.**

* * *

Frisk stood patiently in the black void, really wishing there had been a better way to do this. A code word? Some polite message telling her he wanted a better deal? Nope, he had to kill everyone and destroy the world. Just to have a chat with someone he didn't even like.

As if on cue, he heard Chara's chuckle behind him. He sighed and turned to face her. She grinned. _"You're confusing, you know?"_ she noted. _"I thought you said you weren't going to do this again, but here you are."_ He scowled. "You know why I'm here." _"Oh, I do?"_ she teased. "Give me my SOUL back, you **genocidal maniac!** " Frisk roared. Chara smirked. _"I need something, though. Remember, You're not exactly in a position to negotiate. Hmm... If you're really wanting your SOUL back, I suppose you could let me take someone else's... I'm sure they wouldn't mind." _she laughed cruelly. _"I'm feeling poetic for once. Say, if I can't have yours, I suppose I could have the SOUL of the one who loves you most?"_

Frisk thought this over. The one who loved him most? Wouldn't that be Toriel? She literally couldn't imagine him doing anything wrong... He really wanted his SOUL back, but would it be worth it? He sighed again. "There's a catch. There's always a catch." he muttered. Chara put on an obviously-faked look of disappointment. _"Aww.. It's much more fun when I don't have to tell the catch! I'm thinking... maybe some of those golden flowers that grow in the Ruins. I'm taking those." _Frisk was relieved.

"Just flowers?"

 _"_ _Flowers and the SOUL of the one that loves you most." _

"Yeah, well, the catch is just the flowers?"

 _"Yes. Those flowers. They're... they're uh, pretty."_

"Deal."

Chara grinned. A sudden flash of light made Frisk flinch, and he suddenly found himself with nothing underneath him. He was falling. Only catching a glimpse of the Ruins below him, he saw the bed of flowers that had softened his fall originally were almost entirely gone... There was a horrible crunch as a flash of pain seared through his entire body. As his vision faded to black, he cursed quietly. "D-damn you, Chara..."

* * *

 **Hehe. Damn you, Chara... Oh, well. So anyway, this is The Price Of The World, and it's going to become one of my main stories. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the next chapter! Faster than I expected, too. Aw, well, no use talking about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Awaking to a faint shaft of dawn light shining down into the underground, Frisk moaned pitifully. Trying to push himself up, he was rewarded with another searing bolt of pain down his right leg. He nearly cursed. Looking back at his leg made him gag. It looked like... well, it didn't look pleasant, and there was a lot of blood. Collapsing onto his back, he stared up at the walls of the cavern, wondering what to do. Wait, and hope Toriel was there to come and find him? Try and crawl through the Ruins?

His thoughts wandered back to the first time he had messed up, to the time he had struck the original deal that had caused all this stupid trouble. He had just been angry... when he reset the timeline, he hadn't been planning to kill everyone! But Chara urged him on. He was so stupid! He could have stopped all this in the first place if he had just forgiven Alphys instead of kicking her off a... Never mind. Thinking about it wouldn't help. It was too late to change things anyway.

Frisk lay there for a while, before he decided nothing was going to come of it. Rolling onto his stomach, he tried to push himself up again, this time without his right leg's help. But, as he half-expected, he fell flat on his face. Sighing, he looked up at his surroundings. Stone cave wall. It was one of the things he had liked about the underground, but at a time when all he wanted was to be back in Snowdin... It irritated him. Looking back at the passage into the Ruins, he smiled. That quickly turned to a slightly nervous smile. Toriel, finally. She looked down at Frisk with a mixture of shock, pity and... was that a hint of sadness? No, it couldn't be. The only time she'd ever been upset enough to look it was when he... uh... stabbed her.

Toriel crouched down and looked at him pityingly. "Oh, child..." she murmured softly. Picking Frisk up and cradling him gently, she turned around and began walking back through the Ruins. She must have assumed he had fallen asleep, because after a while she started muttering to herself as she walked. "So much in one day... first he doesn't show up today... then a Froggit eats my flowers... then a child falls here... and my pie has probably burned by now..." She sighed.

* * *

As Toriel reached the steps of her house, she looked down at Frisk with a faint smile. "Here we are. My home. It's not much, but... but it's safe." she stated, before carrying Frisk inside, into one of the bedrooms. Setting him down on one of the beds, she looked with some concern at his badly broken right leg. Running a paw over it softly, her face quickly turned to a look of confusion, then frustration. She turned and left the room, muttering something under her breath.

The faint noises of Toriel shuffling around in another room were interrupted by a familiar chuckle. Frisk looked up at the doorway with surprise, which quickly turned to anger. "Ch-chara... I really hate you." he declared softly, before looking back up at the roof. She smirked. _"Well, you totally messed up the landing. You were supposed to break both legs. Oh well. Say something funny before you hit the ground next time, will you?" _She jeered. His gaze snapped back in her direction, fire burning in his eyes. "Next time?!" he growled. She smiled ominously. _"Oh, please. You're human. Your leg's smashed so badly, it would take another human to heal. Where would you find a human with an affinity for magic? Healing magic nonetheless? Even if you could, would they want to help you?" _she pointed out. _"Face it. You won't last a DAY out there. Not this time."_

Chara started to continue, but paused before she could finish her sentence. Looking back into the hallway, her image flickered and faded away just as Toriel returned to the room. She looked troubled. Looking back down at his leg for a moment, she held up the slice of butterscotch pie she had brought in. "Are you comfortable? My name is Toriel. I suppose you could call me the caretaker of the Ruins, although they mostly run themselves. Do you want some pie?" she asked in an annoyingly optimistic voice. Frisk looked away. "I know what you were trying to do." he muttered. A small flash of recognition went through her eyes, then her face fell as she realised what he said. Setting the pie down on the bookcase to one side, she looked back at him with pity. "To tell the truth, I... I do not know why it didn't work."

Frisk nodded. "I don't know either. Maybe it will later, but for now..." he lied. Toriel smiled, expression brightening. "Well, that's the other thing I was going to show you..." She trailed off as she reached back into the hallway and picked a handmade wooden crutch up from where it was leaning against the wall. "I didn't have enough wood for two. It's... not that easy to find here in the Ruins." she explained quickly. Just seeing the crutch made him smile. Maybe, just maybe, he could still get his life back.

* * *

 **You know, the hardest part of writing like this, at least for me, is picking when to end the chapters. But I think I did okay. It's not too long, is it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm... It's about here where things get interesting. What? No, I'm not telling you how! No spoilers! Read the actual chapter!**

* * *

Frisk limped closer to Toriel. "So... how long was that?" he asked. "Twenty-four seconds." came the reply. He looked back at the length of the hallway and grinned. "I'm getting faster. It's only been, what, two or three weeks?" That was fast, on a crutch. The entire length of the house in twenty-four seconds! That's about as fast as it would have taken him to walk it... Maybe he was ready now. "Toriel... What's outside the Ruins?" he asked, careful not to let a hint of mischief slip into his voice. He knew exactly what was out there, and he wanted it.

She looked a little shocked, then annoyed. "The rest of the underground. You can not go there. Or he... Asgore... will kill you. Believe me, I know." she said sadly. Frisk shook his head. "Well, how do you get out of here? If you don't want to go, I can go by myself." he noted. She shook her head, more than a little frustrated. "No, I've seen this before. They come... they leave... they DIE. I'm not going to let that happen anymore." she explained. Frisk nagged her again. "But I want to leave! Surely Asgore's not gonna kill a disabled kid, right?" She looked away, sighing. "You don't want to know... Uh, I left some pie on the kitchen bench." she added quickly. "Help yourself, I have something I need to do." Frisk looked up at her with interest. "You sure I can't come with you? The pie can wait."

Toriel scowled. "No, you can not come with me. You can eat pie. That is what you can do." "Can I eat pie while following you?" "No! Just... go have pie." she advised. She turned around and walked slowly down to the basement. Frisk smiled. There did seem to be some benefits to knowing, more or less, exactly what another person was going to do. Limping into the kitchen, he grabbed the butterscotch pie and followed Toriel back down the stairs into the basement. She was standing in front of a door, holding a fireball above the entrance. "What are you doing?" he asked, with a cheekily innocent voice. She looked shocked. "I... This exit must be destroyed. If you leave, you'll die. Asgore will finally break the barrier, and we'll be plunged into another war..." she explained.

"I can look after myself! You have no idea what I can do!" he protested. She looked shocked, then her expression hardened. "Then... Prove yourself... Prove to me that you are really strong enough to survive." she declared in a hushed voice.

* * *

Frisk felt himself slipping back into that familiar, comfortable, fighting position. The world around him didn't matter, it was just him and Toriel for all he cared. He was unarmed, but then again he always had his crutch. It was literally just a big stick with a handle, so it would work fine. Toriel raised her arms, fire swirling around her paws. She may have been swinging flames down in his direction, but Frisk observed that she didn't seem to want to hit him. Ducking the small flames, he dug his crutch into the ground and swung around, out of the way of a second blast.

"Toriel... this isn't solving anything!" he huffed, catching his breath and vaulting over another fireball. Suddenly, the world seemed to slow down, as sheer adrenaline caused him to observe every little detail of the world around him. Every fireball that formed the ring of danger around him. Fighting in such a small passage wasn't exactly making it easy. "I'm not fighting you!" Frisk declared. Toriel looked away, intently observing the wall as she launched a series of wild and un-aimed fire bursts. He received a few burning grazes from them, nearly falling over. "If you think this solves anything, how are you better than Asgore?!" he exclaimed.

She stopped. Lowering her arms, she shook her head sadly. "You seem rather sure of yourself. If you are really so blind... Go. Leave me. But, if you would do me a favor... don't come back." she stated harshly. Kneeling down and giving Frisk a hug, she stood to her feet again and headed back up to her house. Frisk smiled sadly, and limped towards the door. The familiar, high-pitched-and-irritating voice of Flowey was silent.

Flowey wasn't there. He was supposed to be. He always was, so he had to be. ...right? But things were different this time around. Everything was. Instead of two hours with Toriel, it had been two and a half weeks. Of course nothing- and no-one -would be where he expected. Taking one staggered pace forward, then another, he crossed the final room of the ruins, expecting a vine or convenient obstacle to trip him over, he placed his palm on the true door out of the Ruins. Holding his breath without realizing it, he closed his eyes, and pushed.

* * *

The snowy forests were just as cold as he remembered. Faint memories echoed through his mind as he swung himself along, moving to the ever-more-familiar rhythm of his crutch. Snowball fights with Sans... leaving pit traps for Papyrus... The time Undyne pushed him into the river, and he got washed halfway to the CORE by the current... He honestly preferred Snowdin, rather than the Surface. The cold wasn't too bad, really. Frisk wandered along, so wrapped up in his memories that he almost didn't notice he had reached Papyrus's sentry post. What he did notice, was that it was strangely empty. Maybe... Maybe he was out cooking more spaghetti? It seemed... off. Yes, it wasn't the same day, but Papyrus came here every day. At least, until Frisk had come along.

Shaking off his doubts, Frisk continued along the path. Where was Papyrus? He'd never been anywhere else. No, wait, there he was. Standing in the middle of the path, looking rather irritated. Which from experience, meant he was feeling angry, excited and frustrated, but it just looked irritated. "HELLO HUMAN. I'LL BE CAPTURING YOU NOW." he declared. Frisk looked mildly surprised. "What for? I just got here." he pointed out. "LIES! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID." he complained. Frisk raised an eyebrow. "Well, which thing I did means you're gonna capture me?" he chuckled nervously.

"STEALING MY BROTHER, OF COURSE. HE'S BEEN MISSING FOR WEEKS. YOU PROBABLY KIDNAPPED UNDYNE TOO, I SUPPOSE? SHE HASN'T COME TO NAG ME ABOUT MY FAILURES RECENTLY... I'M STARTING TO THINK SHE IS IN NEED OF A DRAMATIC RESCUE BY **THE GREAT PAPYRUS!** "

* * *

 **A-a-and... really bad attempt at rewriting a cliffhanger... COMPLETE! Oh well... surprise! XD**


End file.
